


Watching the Shadows, Fraught with Desire

by loveless_klark



Series: Devil's Incarnate [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dark Clarke Griffin, F/F, Family Issues, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Sequel, She basically hates everyone except Lexa, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, clarke hates abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: “Clarke?”“Hello, mother,” she spat, watching her face fall even more. “Lovely to see you again.” The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable.Abby was stunned. “Clarke, where have you been? They said you weren’t with the hundred.”“Oh, did they? Did they tell you what the hundred said about me?”“Is there something they should have said about you?”Clarke almost laughed aloud. Oh, she was going to have fun with this.-Or where the Ark crashes and Clarke goes to greet them
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Devil's Incarnate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664029
Comments: 16
Kudos: 325





	Watching the Shadows, Fraught with Desire

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Okay, first, this is a sequel. Go read the first book, or you won't understand a damn thing.
> 
> Two: This has murder, psychopathic Clarke, Clarke being a bit tyrannical, and a sprinkle of dom/sub (Lexa's a fucking sub you CANNOT change my mind)
> 
> Okay, maybe I do have Secret and Fire to work on, but I wanted to do this. I love this universe and will be adding many more snippets to it. Feel free to send in requests if you have any.
> 
> On with the show!

**Tumblr link[here](https://clexa-infinite.tumblr.com/post/612616898769829888/watching-the-shadows-fraught-with-desire)**

It fell in a blaze of fire.

Clarke watched side by side with her _fleim_ from the safety of TonDC. She’d seen it before, last time amid battle, but it was still an impressive sight. The falling stars that brought with them the greedy devils of the world. She watched Alpha Station barreling toward the ground, disappearing behind the trees. She could imagine the splash of water that would follow, sending waves three times as tall as she to the shore. Mecha station crashed down even closer, the base for what would become Arkadia.

She imagined what the other delinquents were seeing. They were probably watching with amazement, celebrating that they’d no longer be left without help. She doubted they cared about the adults on the ship, much less the council, but they’d care about the food it would provide, the safety from the elements.

The safety from her.

Clarke was well aware that they were terrified of her. They had good reason to be. And it wasn’t like she hated their terror. If they wanted to be scared of her, fine, let them be scared of her. She didn’t care. 

Or perhaps she _did_ care, just a bit. If only because she’d made an effort to keep them alive and safe. They repaid her with hatred. Hatred for murdering their comrades, all in the name of their safety.

Okay, so _maybe_ the Wanheda in her had enjoyed slipping the knife into their throats. What of it?

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sweet voice of her _fleim_. “Your people.”

“ _Sha_.”

“What will you do about them?”

Clarke considered. She’d been thinking about it for days now, how she would approach the Skaikru. She’d severed all connections to them a long time ago, after they had scorned her for the spirit that lay smoldering inside her. “What do you think should be done with them?”

Lexa cocked her head. “Would they be useful to me?”

“They’d probably cause more trouble than their worth, but whatever is decided, I want to be the ambassador that delivers it.”

Lexa smirked. “You find pleasure in their fear.”

Okay, so she did. “They were the ones who sent us to die. I have many vendettas against them.”

“You may satisfy your monster, then,” Lexa said, leading them both back to her tent. “I’ll discuss with my generals. You may deliver the message tomorrow.”

Clarke felt Wanheda squirm with glee at the prospect. A wide grin stretched over her face. “I look forward to it.”

-

Clarke arrives at the boundary of Arkadia at dusk.

To her surprise, the people from Alpha station had already made it there, and part of a wall had already been set up. Granted, it had been a few days since they landed, but the efficiency was more than she’d expected. Though considering they’d shot any grounder they’d seen so far, that they’d rushed to mount the wall was no surprise. They expected hostility. It was probably the delinquents who convinced them.

She’d convinced Lexa to hold off on delivering the message for a few days despite her earlier excitement. What she wanted was a confrontation, and she wouldn’t get it without the right people there. Namely, Alpha Station. 

According to the scouts, they’d gotten in contact with the delinquents from the dropship, but few had migrated back to Arkadia. The people like Octavia, Raven, Monty, Jasper, anyone who didn’t have people at Arkadia for them, stayed at the dropship. With their people. Their _kru_. Their devotion was well-placed, but logistically, it wasn’t a sound decision.

Not like she cared. Let them kill themselves. If it is their own stupidity, why should she feel anything about it?

Clarke reined in her horse, the same dark, two-headed mare she’d been gifted only a couple weeks ago. She ushered a scout from the trees, handing him the reins. “Keep her for me. I’ll retrieve her when I’ve finished.”

She ignored the quiet _sha, Wanheda_ and began her walk to the gates.

Someone shouted, and before long (still twice the time it would take a ranger) all guns were trained on her. Somebody yelled ‘ _Grounder!_ ’ and a gunshot rang through the air.

Clarke rolled her eyes, ignoring the sting in her bicep. Whoever the gunner was, they had terrible aim.

She strode up to the gates with a confidence that had them all hesitating to move. “My name is Clarke Griffin!” She shouted. “Open the gates!”

Mumbles pass through the crowd, talk of her outfit, her bleeding arm, talk of _her_ . The gates opened and she stepped through, not paying any mind to the curious eyes that push in on all sides. She scanned the crowd, spotting someone pushing through. A couple guesses as to who _that_ was.

“Clarke!” Her mother burst out of the masses, staring at her in disbelief. “Clarke, oh my god!”

She rushed to embrace her and Clarke stepped out of the way, holding back a sneer. Abby looked hurt. “Clarke?”

“Hello, _mother_ ,” she spat, watching her face fall even more. “Lovely to see you again.” The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable.

Abby was stunned. “Clarke, where have you been? They said you weren’t with the hundred.”

“Oh, did they? Did they tell you what the hundred said about me?” She was curious as to whether or not the hundred would reveal her secrets.

Abby looked torn. “Is there something they should have said about you?”

“Oh, probably. After all, I was the one who negotiated peace with the clans.” At Abby’s stunned look, she guesses that no, she hadn’t been told. “Not that they remember me for that. They can’t see past what I did to get them that peace.”

Abby stepped forward. “Clarke, listen to me, honey. I know you’ve had to do some bad things to stay alive. We all have. I forgive you. Whatever you’ve done, it can be forgiven. We can be a family again.”

Clarke let out a barking laugh. “ _Family_ ? After you murdered my father and sent me to what could be my death? I doubt you even had to think about it before you made the decision. Tell me, Abby - do you _really_ love me?”

Abby’s face only became more and more agonized. “Of course! I did it for our own good, Clarke. The good of everyone.”

“I’ll believe that,” Clarke hissed. “But that isn’t what I’m here for. I’m here to talk politics. Where’s the Chancellor?”

“I am, for now.” Abby tried to take Clarke’s hands but she was denied. “If this is about the hundred being cleared, it’s done. They have nothing to worry about. All criminal records have been erased.”

“Oh, no, this has nothing to do with the hundred. They don’t want anything to do with me.” She grinned as Abby’s face turned into confusion, mimicking the faces of the crowd around them. She gestured to her clothes, the blue sash that adorned her shoulder. “I’m here as an ambassador. For the Trikru.”

“The grounders? The people who’ve been attacking our scouts?” Abby shook her head. “You can’t be. They want us dead.”

Clarke shrugged. “You invaded their territory. You’ve scared off the game, killed their scouts, and why? Because some kids told you that they’re evil?” She laughed harshly. “You’re more naïve than I thought.”

Abby was about to retort before a man pushed past her, cocking his gun. “You’re one of them,” he growled. “They _killed_ my brother when he went out those gates. We can’t trust you.”

Abby put a hand on his shoulder. “Morganson, be sensible-”

_Bang!_

Clarke sighed, feeling the blood seeping through her stomach. “Really? Again?” She muttered, listening to the astonished gasps of the people around her. She began to advance toward the shooter, watching as his eyes widened in fear, shooting again out of reflex. The bullet tore through her shoulder, but she barely felt it. She grabbed the gun, wrenching it upwards. “It’s rude to shoot people, don’t you know?”

She snatched his wrist, eyes glowing hellish blue. “I don’t appreciate getting shot!”

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the ground.

She turned, watching the people scamper back. “Anyone else?” Her eyes still aflame, illuminating in the twilight, the crowd dispersed. She nodded approvingly. “Good.”

The expression on her mother’s face was one of absolute horror. She was the only person still within Clarke’s vicinity, but the look on her face was one of terror. She felt Wanheda tripping over herself in her excitement. Clarke waited a moment for Abby to speak, and when she didn’t, she frowned impatiently. “Willing to listen now?”

She can hear the Skaikru still watching, completely silent, hovering in the shadows as if it will protect them. Whispers of _demon, devil_ flow through them, and Clarke can’t help but feel satisfied with herself. She’d wanted terror, and she had it. She had it all.

Abby backed away, looking around at her people desperately. “Kaplan? Muir?”

A man stepped out of the shadows, never taking his eyes off Clarke. “No. Not at all. I’m not going anywhere near her.”

Abby spun, desperately looking for help.

No one came.

Clarke signed in exasperation at the cowardice of these people. “Listen, all of you!” She shouted. “The commander is being generous. She’ll offer you a deal. You have a week to collect your people and head west, towards the land past the plains, or the commander will bring with her an army that will make the decision for you. And I don’t mean force you out. I mean she’ll storm this camp and slaughter anyone who resists. The choice is yours.”

Clarke ignored the frightened exclamations from behind her and strode out the gates, her lips twerking up into a smirk as the guards scrambled out of her way. Footsteps chased after her and she knew immediately who the only person to follow her was.

Abby seemed unshaken by her blatant disregard. “Clarke, please!” She cried. “I just want to understand! What’s going on? What’s _happened_ to you? Where’s my baby girl?”

She froze. Pivoted on her heel and stared Abby down. Stalking closer, her mouth contorted into a snarl. “Your _baby girl_ died a long time ago,” she growled. “You look at me and you see a child. A helpless child who you need to protect. Well, hear this, _mother_ \- I’m not your daughter. Not anymore.” She got right up in her face, forcing Abby to step back. Clarke’s eyes began to glow. “ _Ai laik Wanheda_ . I am the commander of death and you would do well to treat me as such. I don’t know what sort of pitiful love you feel for me, but I have _none of it_. You would do well to remember that.”

Abby was stunned into silence. Her whispers could barely be heard over the silence. “What turned you into this?”

Clarke snorted. “I’d tell you, but you wouldn’t believe me. It doesn’t matter, though. You saw how easily I killed Morganson. Make no mistake, if it came down to it, I’d kill you without a thought. Though perhaps with you, I’d get the pleasure of hearing your screams.”

She left Abby standing there and shouted for her horse. The young scout brought out her mare, head bowed, never looking Clarke in the face. She took the reins from the boy, giving him commands to retake his position and mounting her mare.

Before she left, she looked at her mother one last time. “Perhaps if you’d actually been a loving mother I would hesitate before I kill you.”

-

Clarke returns to TonDC after midnight.

There were no stablehands awake to help her, but a guard took the spot, someone always available to keep _Wanheda_ satisfied. She returned to her tent, pleasantly surprised to find her _fleim_ waiting for her.

Lexa greeted her with a smile. “I felt your return. How did it go?”

A grin worked its way onto her face. “Oh, it went _wonderfully_ ,” she said as she began to disrobe from all her heavy armor. “You should have seen their faces. Pure terror.”

“ _Otaim ai kripa_ ,” Lexa muttered affectionately, stepping in front of Clarke to help her undo the many buckles of her jacket. “Is _Wanheda_ satisfied?”

“Is she ever?”

“I suppose that’s why I call you _ai kripa_. You’re insatiable.”

Clarke’s eyes began to glow a dark blue. “Oh, I’m insatiable in more ways than that.”

Lexa tilted her head back, a pleased smile on her face. “I know.”

“Then why aren’t you fixing it?”

“Let’s get you out of your clothes first, _houdfou_ ,” Lexa said, her words faltering as Clarke pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto her throat, a hand coming around to squeeze the back of her neck. “Then-then we’ll see about mine.”

Clarke chuckled darkly against her skin. “I can undress later. I want you undressed _now_.”

She couldn’t see it, but she could imagine Lexa’s eyes darkening from green to a blood-red, fingertips sparking orange in her excitement. The hand on Lexa’s neck tightened while the other began to unweave the ties that kept her nightdress up.

Wanheda flooded her mind, ever-demanding, urging her to stake her claim, to show the world that the _Heda_ was _hers._

She bit down on Lexa’s throat, listening to her gasp.

Lexa was right: _Wanheda_ was insatiable. And they both much preferred it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Trig translations:
> 
> Otaim Ai Kripa - Always my demon
> 
> Houdfou - Greedy
> 
> But anyway! I really enjoyed writing this. Wanheda Clarke Griffin is the BEST and I can't stay away from this AU. I feel like even in the show Abby's always held on to her past memories of who Clarke was and still isn't fully accepting of who she's become, and, really, if you found out your daughter was a murderous spirit, you probably wouldn't take it too well.
> 
> Not that I'm defending her or anything. I hate Abby.
> 
> But I've just realized I haven't delved into Lexa's powers as Heda yet! Lexa is definitely going to be getting her own one of these sometime soon because Heda deserves some love too. Maybe do something about the lore of the different spirits, go more in-depth about Grounder religion and their deities. 
> 
> Again, if you have something you'd like to see from me, in this AU or anything else, hit me up! I'm always open to new ideas.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
